Not As She Appears
by Orlha Chloe
Summary: Shaye is a girl who runs away to become a pilot and poses as a man, her murdered brother. What happens if she falls for a certain friend of Rafe? Shaye tells Danny the truth (almost) in chapter 7
1. Escape from Terror

Author's Note: I do not own Pearl Harbor, Danny, Rafe, Evelyn, or any other characters or anything else associated with it. Also, your reviews are greatly appreciated!  
  
  
  
Shaye Levart closed her suitcase quietly and took a moment to gaze out the dirty window of her bedroom and look at the beautiful morning. How ironic, she commented mentally, with a cynical chuckle. The day she was going to run away and join the air force, while she was lamenting over her chopped auburn hair and wincing at the tight material around her chest, it was a sunny, ideal morning. Somewhere, there was a perfect, television-like family sitting at the table and eating their perfect pancake breakfast without a single care, except for the kids whom were thinking of ways to avoid doing chores. The smirk she wore turned into a frown which did not suit her face at all. Shaye shifted her torso uncomfortably. The pain of the ten-inch wide material wrapped around her chest, flattening her breasts to give her a more man-ish appearance had better be worth it. Not to mention all of the exercises she had done to build up her body to meet the minimum weight required of military pilots and the trouble she could get into for stealing her brother's medical chart right from the hospital where he had died.  
  
"I'm sorry, Michael," she apologized, fighting the tears that threatened to escape the prison of her green eyes. She did not want to pose as her dead brother, especially since they had been so close, less than a year apart. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. Not anymore." She turned back to the photo of her and her brother last month, smiling like they hadn't a care in the world. Shaye walked over to the photograph and picked it up. Michael smiled at her with the big grin he always wore when trying to cover up his tormented soul. It was all lies!! Shaye grimaced and whipped the photo across the room, the glass shattering on impact and the wooden frame breaking into five pieces. She froze, praying to God that Jerry hadn't heard the sound.  
  
"What the Hell?" a drunken man's voice called out from a different room. Shaye grabbed her suitcase and swung it as hard as she could at the window, destroying the pane instantly. Running footfalls invaded her mind, blocking out all other thoughts except for two: He's coming, I have to get out now! She threw her suitcase out the hole that used to be her window, but before she could follow, and strong grip on her hair pulled her back. Shaye let out a startled and painful gasp as she hit the ground, hard. The man behind her pulled her up by the hair and whirled her around violently. The drunken man gasped.  
  
"Michael?" he choked out, thinking that he was seeing a ghost. Shaye jumped up, the fury of looking at the man who had killed her brother rushing through her veins, sending an uncontrollable desire to murder him through her body. She would like nothing more than to see this man, Jerry, her own father, drowning in a pool of his own blood. She shook her head defiantly.  
  
"No, you bastard!" she informed him calmly, then rose her voice to an out- of-control scream, "You killed him, remember?!" With that, she leapt upon the short, bulky man, assuming the role of a man. Jerry somehow managed to pull a knife out of the pocket of his overalls and plunge it at her. Shaye quickly grabbed his wrists and focused all of her strength into pushing the blade away from her. Thinking quickly, the illegal pilot brought her knee up into his groin sharply. Using his doubling over and groaning as an opportunity, Shaye plunged the knife deep into her father's heart. She finished what Michael had started the night that he died, and she did it with the same knife that had been used against him.  
  
Jerry Levart died quickly. His cold, gray eyes stared right into hers before rolling back into their sockets, exposing only the white to her. Shaye turned away before jumping out of the window carefully as to not cut herself. After the young girl landed in a roll, she grabbed her bag and ran to catch her train to New York.  
  
  
  
***I apologize for the shortness of that chapter. Please review my story! I need to know how it is before I write more. Don't make me beg. 


	2. The Train Ride

Shaye seated herself in a seat across the aisle from five or six other nurses. She could hear them talking to each other about joining the navy as nurses to meet guys. One nurse, a dark brunette, told her friends a story about a pilot she had met during the health examinations. She had passed his at the eye exams, even though he appeared not able to read. The girls all sighed and told her how wonderful a story it was.  
  
Shaye groaned. She thought it was a pathetically sappy story by itself, and the way that the nurse told it made it sound even worse. To Shaye, there was no such thing as romance, just physical attraction or convenience. Or in her mother's case, it had been actual romance until her Prince Charming drank too much and beat her and her son to death.  
  
A few of the nurses heard Shaye voice her opinion and frowned. One of them crossed the aisle and sat across from the pilot.  
  
"What, is romance too good for you, flyboy?" she asked, icily. Shaye gave the attractive blond across from her a look of contempt.  
  
"I could say that I do not believe in love, romance, or anything on that subject," she began, her expression not changing at all, "But I do not wish to answer you." The nurse mimicked Shaye's expression, but then smiled. Then she laughed, finding the "young man's" response amusing. Shaye arched her left eyebrow skeptically. "Is there something amusing in what I said?" she inquired. The nurse nodded.  
  
"Mhm, I thought it was very funny." She replied, and still laughing, introduced herself. "I'm Betty." Shaye gasped on the inside. Betty had been her mother's name, and this woman reminded her very much of her mother. In personality only. Shaye's mother had looked very similar to Shaye.  
  
"My name is Michael," she replied, using her brother's name, "Michael Levart." Betty nodded. The soldier intrigued her. He acted as though absolutely nothing mattered to him and yet seemed to be hiding something very important. That was the case with most people she had met who had had a painful experience.  
  
"Well Michael," she said, deciding that she would leave the psychology until later, "I hope to be seeing more of you." With that, she walked back to her friends.  
  
Shaye blinked. She had forgotten about this part of pretending to be a man. Even if that was not what Betty had meant, Shaye still knew that she would have to deal with women. The very idea made her shudder. Maybe, she said to herself, I should just find some other pilots to talk with. I doubt they'd try to hit on me. The very thought made her smile a bit, but it instantly vanished.  
  
Shaye leaned back in her seat as the train halted to a stop. They were in New York. She exited the train behind the group of nurses. Shaye watched the nurses walk up to a group of soldiers, one of them obviously being the man that the dark-haired nurse was talking about. Betty turned back to Shaye.  
  
"Hey Michael!" she yelled, "Come join us!" Shaye took a deep breath. She didn't really know anyone, and besides, it would be easier to get her mind of things if she attempted to make friends. Plus, these next few years would be a lot easier if she had some people to talk to.  
  
"Oh, what the Hell?" she asked herself, and walked over to them. Betty grinned. She knew that despite this soldiers' icy shell, there was warmth underneath.  
  
"Michael, this is Rafe, Anthony, and Red," she introduced, pointing to each of the soldiers as she said their name. Shaye shook each of their hands and introduced herself. Betty turned to a man with the darkest eyes Shaye had ever seen. "Oh yeah, and this is Danny." Danny smiled and shook her hand.  
  
Shaye mentally groaned. With pilots like these men around, it was going to be hard to forget that she was a woman.  
  
**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter also I promise that they will get longer. 


	3. Lyda Perry

**a week earlier**  
  
Lyda Perry closed her suitcase, if you could call it that. The poor bag had been used by her mother and her grandmother countless times. The leather was cracked and worn, held together by two brand new leather straps.  
  
She sighed. Everything was ready for her new life. Lyda had always wanted to be a Navy nurse, and she had gotten her chance. In less than three hours, she was planning to be on a train headed to New York, where a military base was.  
  
Lyda had dreamt for years about wearing a new white dress, not a wrinkled and torn hand-me-down. Saving lives was another issue. The young girl longed to make a difference to even one person. For so long, Lyda had been nothing, living in the middle of nowhere. She did not have any friends and considered herself to be cut off from society.  
  
It was all Lydia's fault. Lydia was Lyda's grandmother, whom she had been named after. Lydia was what you could call disturbed. Many years ago, Lydia had been raped and almost murdered in New York City. After, she ran away to the small house fifty miles away from any city, where Marie, Lyda's mother, was born. Lydia never let Marie go more than five miles from the house in her life. When Marie was sixteen, she ran away from home to the city. There, she met a thirty-five-year-old man named Thomas Spellner and had slept with him. Soon after getting the girl pregnant, Thomas left her. Maria had no choice but to come back to Lydia.  
  
When Lyda was seven, Maria told her everything about the city. She told Lyda to be sure and escape from the house at the first possible opportunity. Soon after, Maria took her own advice and left Lyda with Lydia for eleven years. Lyda considered this to be her "first possible opportunity", and was taking it.  
  
She snuck down the hallway to her grandmother's room and peeked through an open crack in the doorway. Lydia always kept the door open slightly when she slept so that she could hear everything Lyda did, if she did it loud enough. After Maria, Lydia had grown very protective of Lyda, always making sure that she was not planning to run away. She failed.  
  
Seeing that Lydia was asleep, Lyda moved quickly yet quietly down the hallway and out the door. Being out of the house, she hurriedly walked toward the station, which was twelve miles away. Ten minutes into her trip, dark clouds filled the sky, hiding the sun.  
  
"Damn it," Lyda muttered, "I should have worn my jacket." Upon hearing her own words, she laughed out loud. Her jacket was made out of old, thin material that would not keep her dry in humidity, let alone actual rain.  
  
As promised, the clouds started to let loose a hard rain that seemed to come down in sheets, not drops. Lyda was instantly soaked, and to make matters worse, not only was her suitcase coming apart, but she was also running very late.  
  
"There is no way I'll make it to the train station in time," she told herself. Well, then you will just have to move faster, her thoughts replied. And so Lyda did. By the time she reached the station, Lyda was soaked and exhausted. She ran to where the train would be leaving from, only to see nothing. She had missed the train, and would have to wait six hours for another to come. 


	4. Meetings

***I do not own Pearl Harbor or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form.  
  
The sound of a train whistle blowing caused Lyda to stir. She opened her eyes, remembering where she was. She had missed the train earlier, and waited six hours on the same bench where she had eventually fell asleep. Was this her train? Had she missed it again?  
  
Lyda jumped slightly when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She sat up and looked over her left shoulder to see a man standing there. He had short, wavy, sandy-brown hair and deep green eyes. He was wearing a pilot's uniform and a handsome smile.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," he spoke, quietly, "but is this your train?" Lyda stared at him for a few seconds, sleep still fogging her brain, and then shifted her gaze to the train.  
  
"You know, I'm not really sure," she admitted, blushing. The man's smile grew even more. He found how she handled embarrassment to be slightly humorous. Especially the pink color her cheeks turned. It suited her just fine.  
  
"This is the train to New York," he informed her, hoping that that would help her. Lyda's gray eyes widened as she realized that she was about to miss her train again. She jumped up, surprising the young man, who removed his hand from her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, this is my train," she told him, "Thank you so much for your help." The man shrugged and opened his mouth to tell her that it was no trouble.  
  
"Lyda!" a shrill voice called from down the hall of the station. Lyda whipped around to see her grandmother running toward her, a look of panic all over her wrinkled face. How could she have followed me? She quickly turned away and then ran onto the train without looking back.  
  
Once seated, Lyda glanced out the window. She could see Lydia running to where Lyda had previously stood waiting for the train to come. She could here Lydia calling her name frantically and begging her to get off the train and come back home with her. Lyda began to cry lightly. Why wouldn't Lydia just leave her alone?  
  
"Who is that?" a familiar voice inquired. Lyda turned to see the man that she had been talking to, seated next to her. Lyda smiled weakly and turned back to the window, wiping her tears. She blushed lightly, ashamed that a man she had known for less than five minutes was already seeing her cry like she was some sort of five-year-old.  
  
"That is my grandmother," she informed him shyly, "She doesn't want me to leave." The man smiled again and took her hand, squeezing it comfortingly, trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Well, I can understand why," he admitted, beginning to blush himself. He assumed that she and her grandmother had been closed and it was a painful farewell for them. Lyda turned to him, thinking that he was just trying to flatter her.  
  
"Can you?" she inquired coldly. The young soldier lowered his gaze. Obviously she had misunderstood him, and he was wrong anyway. It was obvious to him that there was a reason that Lyda was so upset about her grandmother coming. He shook his head.  
  
"No, I guess not," he confessed quietly. Lyda smiled weakly, a little glad that he was making such an attempt to console her, and ashamed that she was treating him so terribly.  
  
"It doesn't matter," she reassured him, smiling shyly and extended her hand, "My name is Lyda." The man took her hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"My name is Steven," he informed her, "Lieutenant Steven Ellis." She kept smiling, happy to have met him. She knew Steven could be her friend in the Army, someone that could make her fell less alone.  
  
Shaye sat at a table in the club that the pilots and nurses had gone to. She watched the two people that had been introduced to her as Rafe and Evelyn dance together. They must be the lovebirds.  
  
It made her sick, watching them dance around with that air about them. They had the air that all lovers had, in her opinion. The air of superiority that gave them rights to make fun of and talk about the other people because that person had not found the bond that they had.  
  
"Drives you crazy, doesn't it?" a man's voice asked her. It was a low, rich voice with an accent of the southeast. Shaye turned to see the pilot with dark brown hair that was cut in such a way that it hung in his face, shadowing his beautiful, dark eyes who had been introduced to her as Danny. She arched an eyebrow skeptically, refusing to smile at him.  
  
"And what would you know about it?" she asked in a similarly low voice, sounding as masculine as she could. The man grinned a slightly off balance grin and chuckled quietly, bowing his head a bit. Shaye knew that he could easily make any girl happy, herself included.  
  
"I read your mind," he joked. Shaye shot him a glare. "Jus' kiddin'," he said, "That's jus' how I feel, and you have that same look on your face." Shaye grinned.  
  
"Well, aren't you just a smart one," she joked. Danny laughed a bit. He was glad to have finally met a pilot that understood him even more than Rafe did.  
  
**Author's Note: Thank you again to all who reviewed. Your thoughts and words mean so much to me. Please keep it up. 


	5. The Search

"So you never left home?" Steven inquired. He had never heard of such a thing in real life. Lyda shook her head, sipping her drink. Sure, she was underage, but Lyda had decided that she was going to start a new life, and that included a new age to get into the army.  
  
"No, I did leave home," she corrected, "Just not far enough to meet anyone. I mean, I do know about the real world and stuff." Steven set down his drink, looking confused.  
  
"How, if you never met anyone? Did your grandma teach you?" Lyda shook her head vigorously, laughing a bit. She knew that the alcohol was getting to her, and surprisingly, she didn't care. She trusted this Steven Ellis.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, still laughing at the thought of Lydia ever teaching her anything true about people. "My mom told me all about it before she left again." Steven nodded. Everything about this nurse intrigued him.  
  
"Ah, I see," he said. Lyda blushed under his gaze. She could feel an attraction to him, even though they had only met a few hours ago. Her smile faded however, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw the police coming over to their table.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Shaye wondered out loud. A nurse named Sandra turned to her.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" she asked, "They're looking for a runaway named Lyra or Lyda, something like that." Shaye nodded, although she was not sure what the big deal was.  
  
"There's a lot of girls running away lately, ain't there?" Barbara asked, sitting with the other two. Everyone else was still of dancing. The color drained slightly from Shaye's cheeks, but she managed to keep her composure. Maybe this nurse wasn't talking about her.  
  
"What do ya mean?" she asked, voice shaking slightly. The other two women did not notice.  
  
"I heard it on the radio," Barbara informed them, "this woman was looking for her daughter who ran away a few days ago after she murdered her father!" Shaye choked on her drink. Sandra gave her a strange look. Shaye frantically ransacked her mind looking for a cover.  
  
"Her father?" she choked out, "That's inhuman." Barbara nodded, sipping her drink. Sandra turned to Barbara.  
  
"What was that girl's name again?" she asked. Barbara set down her drink and began thinking. Shaye took a swallow of her drink, already knowing the girl's name and praying to God that Barbara didn't.  
  
"I think." Barbara began, still in thought, "her name was Shana of something close to that." Shaye relaxed. As long as nobody made the connection, she would be fine, and there was no chance of anyone doing so if they did not even remember her name.  
  
"Hey Michael!" Barbara's voice entered her head. Shaye turned to her. "Wanna dance?"  
  
**A/N: Thanks to all reviewers, you are all greatly appreciated. Any ideas for future chapters would be extremely helpful. 


	6. Feelings

"What is it, Officer?" Steven asked. The officer pulled out a photo of a woman and showed it to them. Lyda tried to hide her shock. That woman in the picture was she! Steven raised an eyebrow and tried not to look right at Lyda.  
  
"I was wondering if you have seen this woman. Her name is Lyda Perry. She ran away from her home today." The officer then noticed Lyda and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You know, you look a lot like that Perry girl," he noted suspiciously. Lyda's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't go back home. She'd kill herself first.  
  
"Yes, she does, doesn't she," Steven commented. Lyda shot him a 'help me' look. He looked up at her. "Isn't that strange, honey?" he asked brightly.  
  
"Are you?" the officer asked Lyda, still eyeing her. She shook her head, avoided his gaze. Steven, seeing how uncomfortable she was, spoke up.  
  
"Good Heavens, no!" he lied, "This is my wife, Sarah." Lyda blinked in shock that he was actually going along with her. The cop seemed to buy Steven's story.  
  
"Fine then," he said, and put away his photo. He pulled out another of a woman standing next to a man. They both had auburn hair and bright green eyes. "What about her?" he asked, pointing to the woman.  
  
"Who is that?" Steven asked, this time honestly.  
  
"Her name is Shaye Levart," the officer replied, "She also ran away today, but killed her father before doing so." Lyda's eyes widened. Upon looking around the club, she saw a man sitting at a table who looked exactly like the man in the picture.  
  
"Um..." she spoke up, pointing to the man in the picture, "who is that?" The officer glanced down.  
  
"Oh, that is Levart's brother Michael. He was also murdered not too long ago. We suspect that she had something to do with that." Lyda looked back at the man sitting across the room. Something was up, but she was not going to involve herself. If that person was hiding something, and she gave them away, then it would be the same as someone turning her in.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her," Steven told the officer, and turned to Lyda, "Have you?" Lyda shook her head. The officer thanked them and walked away. Lyda looked up at Steven.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly. Steven shrugged, smiling.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied. A new song came on, a slower one. "Would you like to dance? I mean, you are my wife and all." He grinned. Lyda looked up, surprised. She could not help but blush. Steven looked at her anxiously. Lyda smiled, and nodded.  
  
Steven stood up and offered his hand. Lyda took it, and he led her to the dance floor. Once there, he placed one of his hands on her lower back, causing a tingling feeling to rush up Lyda's body. She wrapped one arm loosely around Steven's neck, and put the other in his hand.  
  
Steven started moving Lyda to the slow music, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She inhaled slowly. Steven smelled of soap and something else that seemed to make her want to be closer. Lyda closed her eyes, glad to be there.  
  
Steven looked at the girl in his arms. There was something about her that was different then the other girls he had known. She felt, smelled, and looked different. He could tell she was trouble, but found himself not giving a damn. He just wanted to hold her forever.  
  
Shaye rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. Silently, she thanked one of the pilots for taking Barbara away before she had to reply. Normally, it would not be such a big deal, but Shaye noticed that all of the other pilots seemed to be eager to be with a woman. She thought that if she turned down Barbara, they might get suspicious.  
  
"This is so boring," she heard Danny comment from across the table. Shaye looked up, and could not help but smile on the inside at how cute his face was when he was bored. Stop thinking about him, she commanded herself, you cannot afford to become sidetracked.  
  
"Yeah, it is," she agreed, nodding. Danny's face lit up slightly. He did not know that anyone had been listening to him. This pilot seemed cool, even if he was a bit too scrawny.  
  
"Hey Michael," he greeted, "You're a pilot, ain't ya? I mean, ya know about planes an' how they work?" Shaye nodded, not understanding why he was asking her that. She had a pilot's uniform on, didn't she? "Well, I have a plane, an' it's busted. Can ya help me?" Shaye nodded again. It would be something to do.  
  
"I can try," she replied. The two pilots walked out of the building without bothering to let anyone know. Shaye's heart skipped a beat when she glanced over to where an officer was talking to a group of people and she saw the photo of Michael and her that she had thrown across her room before she left. Had her mother turned her in again?  
  
As they walked down the street, Danny told her about how he and Rafe had accidentally flew Rafe's father's crop duster when they were kids. Shaye smiled when she heard about it, trying to imagine Danny as a child. He was probably cute then, too. Aw, hell. She had to stop thinking those thoughts.  
  
"So, what do ya think?" Danny asked. Shaye, deep in thought, spoke without thinking.  
  
"I think that I want to kiss you," she replied and instantly regretted it. Danny stopped quickly and turned to her, a look of confusion and uneasiness. Had he heard her right?  
  
"What?" he asked, staring right at her with those goddamned dark eyes that had gotten her into this mess.  
  
"Danny, there's something I have to tell you," she began, but gave up trying, feeling that she was melting under his gaze. "Oh, what the hell..." she murmured, and leaned forward quickly, kissing a very surprised Danny Walker. 


	7. The Truth, but not the Whole Truth

Danny gasped and pulled his mouth away from Michael's. He grabbed the other man's arm roughly and yanked him into an alleyway. Once there, Danny let go of Michael's arm and backed away quickly. He didn't want the other pilot trying to kiss him again.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with ya?" he demanded, trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't attract the attention of people passing the alley. He realized how prejudiced he sounded. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with bein' like that an' all, but damn it, ya should make sure that the other person is." Michael lowered his gaze to the ground, face completely red from humiliation.  
  
"I'm sorry Danny," he began, "It-" Michael cut off sharply and covered his mouth with his hand. Danny eyed him suspiciously, unsure of what to make of what he just heard.  
  
"Mike," he inquired slowly, "Why did ya jus' talk like a girl?"  
  
Shaye wanted to explain everything to Danny. She thought that if she did, then she just might have a chance with him. Besides, she owed it to him.  
  
But could she trust him? If Shaye told Danny the truth, then he could give her away to the police. After what she had done, he could hardly be blamed for doing so.  
  
Danny continued to stare at her, his soft eyes now hard, yet lost. Shaye knew that if she stayed there much longer, she would end up telling him. So, quickly as she could, Shaye fled from the alley.  
  
Danny cried out in surprise and then ran after her. Shaye darted between the people walking down the street with ease. She was used to maneuvering through crowds due to the numerous times that she had run away. Shaye could almost hear Jerry behind her screaming obscenities as he ran.  
  
Unfortunately, Danny knew the streets better than she did. He knew a shortcut that would interfere with her path. When he ran out from the joined alleyways and onto the sidewalk, Danny immediately collided with Shaye, sending her sprawling onto the pavement.  
  
"Tell me what is goin' on!" he demanded, holding her down. Shaye winced in pain, struggling to get up. Danny was confused when she started mumbling words that meant absolutely nothing. "Mike, tell me," he repeated. Shaye mumbled something that Danny could not make out. "What?" he asked. Shaye opened her green eyes, which were brimming with tears.  
  
"I'm not Michael," she repeated, "He is dead." Tears were silently running down her cheeks as she told Danny the truth. Danny got up off of Shaye, allowing her to stand up.  
  
"Then who are ya?" Danny asked, not raising his volume at all.  
  
"My name is Shaye Levart," she explained, "I'm Michael's sister." Danny was silent, letting what he had heard sink in. Michael was a girl? He had been lied to? Suddenly, he remembered what the policeman at the club had told him. This girl had murdered her father and brother!  
  
"Why would ya pretend to be someone ya killed?" Danny asked the murderer standing before him. Shaye looked at him, confused. What kind of sick person was she?  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, "I didn't kill my brother." Danny could not believe that this murdering imposter was lying to his face. He felt anger rise in his chest.  
  
"Then why did that cop say ya did?" he inquired roughly. Shaye's tears began to fall more rapidly, adding to Danny's confusion.  
  
"My mother lied to the doctors at the hospital where Michael died," she explained, attempting to ignore the feelings of betrayal that came rushing back to her. It was a futile effort, and the tears came faster.  
  
"What?" Danny was getting tired of asking the same question over and over, but this girl wasn't cooperating.  
  
Shaye wiped her tears and looked away. She had nothing left to say to Danny on the subject of Michael's death. The memories were just too painful. It wasn't just Danny either. Shaye didn't think that she could talk to anybody about it yet. "I did kill my father," she admitted.  
  
"Is that why ya ran away?" Danny asked, accepting that she didn't want to talk about the previous matter. Shaye shook her head.  
  
"No, he caught me while I was," she continued, not crying any longer. Danny now knew what he saw in her green eyes the first time he saw her. A pain that was pushed aside, betrayal, and an overwhelming sadness. A rage that could drive a girl to murder her father. Danny felt like he should help this girl, like he couldn't just walk away and forget about her. 


End file.
